Worst Conclusion
by Trickster In The Shadows
Summary: Loki wakes one night, lonely, scared and without Thor by his side and he immediately jumps to the worst possible conclusions he can.


Worst Conclusions

Loki always thought how strange it when he read of people waking when they felt an unusual empty space next to them. He thought it was unusual that you would wake if no one was there to disturbed your slumber. He thought one would just roll over and make use of that space.

He never thought it would happen to himself.

One night, as the cold breeze blew from the open window, Loki lay in his bed, the same bed he shared with Thor. His dreams had not been pleasant and terrors had plagued his thoughts. The feeling of ice crawling closer, the sight of Thor's back walking further away from him. His nightmares had brought his worst fears to the front of his mind.

Subconsciously, he reached for his right side. He outstretched his fingers in search of Thor's warm hold, knowing he would comfort Loki. His hand patted down on the space where Thor's body usually was, only to find nothing. His hand gripped empty space. His half asleep eyes suddenly widened and his heart speed up dramatically.

_Where was Thor? _

He jerked into an upright position, his body feeling cold and slightly shaking. His eyes canned the room only to find that Thor was not there. Loki was alone in the dark room, without even the moonlight for company. His swallowed and tightly clenched his hands in the smooth white sheets. A feeling of heartache also crept along his chest.

Loki's mind had jumped to the worst possibilities quickly. What if Thor had left him? What if Thor wasn't coming back? This had never happened before and Loki's mind would only come up with the most drastic reasons why it was now. He had abandoned all logic and reality, confining in the very same fears he sometimes dreamt about at night. All he could think was that Thor had finally realised the situation he was in and ad left Loki.

Of course he did, Loki thought. Thor had finally realised who was the monster he shared his bed with. He had realised that there were better people, men and women, out there that he could share his love with. He had realised that he was too good for Loki. He had realised he should leave. Thor had come to the same conclusions Loki had always known.

_Thor had left. _

Emotions gripped Loki with an iron fist as he brought his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his chin on the top. Then the tears began to silently fall at a steady pace. He clenched his jaw and screwed his eyes shut, trying to rein in some control over his tears. His mind and heart ached with the feeling of loneliness and misery. And then the first heartbreaking sob broke through his lips, and with it the same composure he had fell away like dust.

Loki did not realise then, too caught up in his emotions, but footsteps were coming closer to the room. They were heavy, loud and strong. Each step echoed as the owner walked closer and closer to the bedroom were Loki sat, in tears. Soon the person had come to the door of the room, noticing sounds, whimpers and murmurs from inside the chambers.

With fear and worry, Thor opened the door and rushed forward.

_"Loki!"_ Loki was on the bed, knees brought to his chest tightly as sobs shook his body. Tears had made stains down his cheeks and his eyes had gone red. Thor could only stare, wide eyed, at his true love, as if this must be some nightmare.

Then he took four large strides and laced his arms around his brother's small form. His hands embraced the younger man trying to send all his love and any comfort he could. He had no clue of what had happened but he could only hold Loki tighter than ever before. Slowly he reached tenderly and gently towards Loki's face and brought them eye to eye.

And Loki froze. What was happening? How was Thor still here? Why was Thor here? Why was he holding Loki? All the questions swirling in his mind were not enough to keep him from words though. He parted his lips only to be interrupted by Thor.

"What happened?" Thor's eyes were filled with concern. His fear was evident on his features as Loki reached his shaking hands toward his brother's face. His sobs had ceased but the occasional tear would run. He had managed some control before he spoke his next words.

"I thought you had left me Thor." Loki's voice held a sadness Thor rarely ever heard from his love. And this is what spurred him to hold Loki by the nape of his neck and bring their lips together.

The kiss was slowly and was filled with emotion and love. The both clung to each other as their lips parted and their tongues began to dance. Neither of them was keeping track of time, hours could have passed and they wouldn't have noticed. So much passion was in this beautiful kiss hat when both men pulled away they were gasping for whatever air their lungs could receive.

"Loki I will never, never leave you. I love you Loki. How could you believe for even one second I would leave your side?" Thor's words struck reality back at Loki.

'I'm so sorry Thor. I-I-I just jumped to the worst possibilities. I'm so, so sor-"Loki would have gone on if he were not interrupted.

"Never apologise. It should be I who is sorry. I should have been here when you awoke. I know of your night terrors and I should have been here."

"Please do not apologise Thor, these are my worries not yours to be burdened with."

Thor could see that this might go back and forth between them and wanted to put this all behind them. "Can we not set the fault on both of us and return to how it once was. We can go back to bed and return to sleep. Please though, tell me, are you assured that I will never leave?"

Loki was a different man to that before. His emotions were controlled and he had realised how he stupidly left reason out of his panic thoughts. He knew Thor wold never leave him. All their experience, the time they spent together and would spend together was proof of this. And Thor's love was almost matched with his own. He knew in his heart that Thor loved him and would always be at his side. "I am well assured. Thank you Thor. I love you so, so much." And with that Loki pulled Thor into another kiss, slightly more heated than the previous one.

After some time both mean pulled away and simply stared into their lovers eyes. Love and happiness was radiating from them and lighting their eyes. Then a thought struck Loki, curiosity entering his mind. He cocked his head to the side and knitted his eyebrows. "So Thor, why did you leave the room?"

Thor seemed almost embarrassed. "Well, I um, I was thirsty and went to get some water."

Loki suddenly burst into laughter. The sound was so sweet and rare that Thor could only listen until the point where it became a little too mocking. Thor crossed his arms, half mad, half playful.

"Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing brother."

"Maybe we should just keep a glass beside the bedside from now on, don't you agree brother?"

And both men sat there, smiling at each other, no fear and only love in their eyes. All past events forgotten as the drowned in the blue and green colours.


End file.
